The Rules of the Game
by Kutabare
Summary: After the wars, the pilots all went their own ways, including Heero Yuy. Uncertain of any other way of survival, he hires his skill as a mercenary. Now, someone is threatening. The first moves are made.


**The Rules of the Game **

**By: Kutabare****   
  
**  
**Author's Notes**: Well, here I am again. For my second fic. This one kind of hit me while I was talking to Athena. So, here goes. To the fans of Makoto/Heero, here's a story for you. Sorry, this chapter is...as most of chapters are...vague. But, I'll try to make more sense in this story. As you can tell, I like mind games. u.u Well, read, review, but most importantly, enjoy.--------------------------------------------------------Life, with its unexpected twists and turns, had played a pretty strong game with death. Many times, he was not sure whether he was a pawn on its board, or some other piece of higher ranking. He understood one thing: he would never have a choice in his life. His assuming the identity of Heero Yuy was not a choice. It was something he was obligated to do. It was survival.So when a new player had joined the game, he had to rethink his position, his stance on the board. Heero had to question all that he assumed to be absolute. Was he a part of the game, or the person behind each move? When had it mattered? Truthfully, he did not know. It was another thought he could ponder when he lay awake at night, unable to sleep again.Lifting his hand, he glanced at the watch, and heard the crowd of people make sounds of awe as the laser light show continued. It was almost his turn to 'perform' for the audience in the private club of the hotel. Calm and coolly confident, he walked out from behind the curtains that hid him, stepping into groups of people, allowing them to see him there. Stopping near a few people, he exchanged words of congratulations to those who had won more money in the major stock rise for the Eurdice Company.His face carefully active and inviting, he executed each move of his plan with a precise gracefulness, leaving none of the guests to have suspicions. But, amongst the loud crowd were two teenagers, on the brink of adulthood, watching him with...satisfaction? Surely not. Tensing inwardly, he allowed nothing to escape his carefully constructed mask. He would continue with his plan. Heero would allow no one to interfere.Out of caution, he kept an eye on them. Watched as they were joined by another teenager, though she had darker hair than the others. Watched as they slipped outside, and disappeared into the night. When he had committed another sin of murder, completing his plan, he felt a hollow satisfaction. Another perfect job. As he rode home to his apartment, he refused to let his mind dwell on the ladies. He couldn't help the nagging sensation in the back of his mind, telling him that they were familiar.When he thought back to that night, he realized that that was their first move.--------------------------------------------------------Emerald eyes danced as she watched the ex-soldier make his way to the bus, calmly stepping inside. It didn't surprise her when she saw his face was held carefully blank, every angle suddenly hard and tense. It didn't even surprise her that a hired mercenary such as himself rode the bus to his home. Any professional assassin knew not to drive their own cars to their target's final conference. With death, that is.Makoto Kino knew that he was concentrating on keeping his composure, trying not to be curious. She knew exactly what he was thinking; expected him to act and follow according to her plan. Slipping back into the hysterics of the crowd, she walked away. Walked away from the body of the corrupt leader of the Eurdice Company._'Nice one, soldier.'_ It was a good kill. Neat, clean, and precise. Exactly as expected.The game had begun. The pieces were in place, and they had made the first move. Now, all they had to do was wait.--------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well, that's the end of Chapter one for now. Sorry it's short. Uhm..read and review. Right. You know what to do.


End file.
